


An Analysis of Evil

by faithinthepoor



Series: Popular [1]
Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in the history of the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Analysis of Evil

One day, in the distant future, when she escapes from the bloody and unfair battlefield that is the education system, she will be a prize-winning journalist, a respectable, prize-winning journalist – they don’t give out Pulitzer’s for work done in the tabloids – she just has to survive high school first. In the mean time she works on her craft, hangs with her friends, has nightmares about Bio Glass that are going to result in some serious therapy bills and wages an inner war between her desire to be noticed and the safety of being invisible. She should be noticed, she not unattractive, well at least she’s not deformed and she’s talented, it’s just that at Kennedy High no-one ever seems to notice her for the right reasons and that’s probably worse than never being noticed at all. It would be easier if she knew what the right reasons were but the minefield of high school and the arbitrary social strata therein makes that difficult. She wants them to see her but who that is she not sure even she knows yet, is she the combination of letters that she puts on paper and hands out to an audience in an attempt to force them to listen to a voice they don’t want to hear, is she the face in the mirror, the clothes she wears, the little girl her mother sang to, the adolescent that talks to a dead man, is she defined by who her friends and enemies are or are these things just parts of a jigsaw that is still missing so many of it’s pieces? She can write a scathing editorial that she’s proud of and that earns accolades from her teachers (well some of them anyway) but the response of the student body is to alienate her and to divert time that they would normally spend discussing the latest boy band to come up with insightful monikers for her like “Spam” but then if they did like her article that might mean that she had been reduced to a level where she writes for the lowest common dominator and she has become one of the mindless sheep. If she was noticed solely for her looks she would discredit this anyway, who wants the attention of people whose only priority is ensuring that they have the right lip gloss for their skin tone, she would have become what she judges and protests against. Somehow she manages to feel so superior to them and yet, even though she finds them lacking, so in need of their approval – she doesn’t understand it and she won’t go to the lengths that others go to in order to be near the chosen ones but she can’t control it either.

This is probably where her so called obsession with Brooke McQueen comes in, in her heart she is sure that Brooke is the walking embodiment of evil, in her mind she can’t silence the traitorous thoughts that suggest she may be jealous of the other girl and therefore willing to see her in a negative light. She is a reporter and she has integrity so it is her civic duty to uncover the hard facts so that everyone will see Brooke for what she really is. The facts aren’t that easy to come by though – Miss McQueen may be the Queen of the Damned but she rules from a distance, never bloodies her hands with the work of crushing the spirits of others, that is left to her band of loyal followers. One could easily assert that the rest of the perioxided brigade are incapable of independent thought and therefore their orders must come from above but it’s hard to believe that the neurons in Brooke’s head fire for any other purpose than making sure her nail-polish matches her outfit or that she knows Josh’s location at all times, that is assuming that the cells in her tiny mind synapse at all. She doesn’t want to give the princess that much credit but it’s hard to build her up as a criminal mastermind without implying that she has a level of intelligence and Sam really doesn’t want to give her anything that she doesn’t already have. Maybe Brooke doesn’t even know she controls the others, they are all just blinded by the light that reflects off her perfectly highlighted hair and do want they think she wants them to do.

She had thought that only upside to gaining Brooke as a de facto sister would be that she would have more of a chance to study her subject and this would bring her closer to being able to print her expose and while she has learnt many things about her new housemate, none of them are publishable. She now knows what the head cheerleader looks like when she wakes up in the morning, before the primping and the makeup and unfortunately she is still so gorgeous that struggling artists would gladly cut their ears off just to paint her. She knows that Brooke has significant issues with food but that’s not so much a sign of the fact that she is the coordinator of Armageddon as it is a marker of the fact that she’s human and she needs help. She hates that she knows that those perfect strands of hair feel glorious as they slide through her fingers while Brooke’s talented tongue dives into her navel, sending shockwaves through her body as she makes the piercing spin. She hates that she knows that Brooke’s long, slender fingers feel magical inside her as her hand pounds hard and fast. She hates that she knows that Brooke’s palm smells like sweat and coconuts as it is placed over her mouth so that their parents won’t hear her shout Brooke’s name as she comes. She has uncovered nothing that proves Brooke is truly evil but she does know that she hates her with the intensity of a supernova which is almost as much as she hates herself.


End file.
